


Vigil

by yet_intrepid



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan passes a sleepless night as the Vikings' ship carries him away from the monastery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

All that first endless night on the Vikings’ ship, he lay awake, curled on his side. Once he’d realized that he would get no rest, Athelstan decided to treat his wakefulness as a vigil, and his hunger as a fast. He could not tell whether the idea of dedicating his suffering to God was what made it easier to bear, or whether it was simply the illusion that he was choosing to fulfill a duty rather than passively accepting his lot.

Moving his lips soundlessly, he recited psalms. But it was hard as the night wore on. Despite his need for the words, he could not always focus, could not shut out the world and see only Christ the way he ought. He missed lines, lost his place and had to backtrack, and even allowed his thoughts to wander to his own discomfort.

He would have to make amends for this at confession, he thought dully as the cold gray light of morning finally started to spread across the sky. It was a very poor vigil.

He crossed himself with bound hands and fell asleep.


End file.
